


Take One Last Look At This Sacred Heart

by Zoasyte



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Pairing Unknown, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret family, Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unknown Siblings, new avengers team, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoasyte/pseuds/Zoasyte
Summary: Tony Stark has lost everything after Siberia his heart and body are broken and all he wants to do is give up, but that's not what Fate has in mind. With the nightmares getting worse and this all-consuming pressure in his head stealing his sanity how can he possibly be expected to fix everything the Civil War has broken. Why does it fall on his shoulders to clean up all the mess and devastation left behind by the Rogue Avengers?With no one to help him. With no family left.How can he possibly handle everything on his own? How can he possible prepare the world for the enemy he has felt looming over the horizon since the Chitauri attacked New York? Simple...he can't.Thank god he doesn't have to.(FYI I suck at summaries)





	Take One Last Look At This Sacred Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been seriously annoyed with Walking Dead recently so I've been reading exclusively Avenger fanfiction and decided to try my hand at a story idea I had knocking around my head for a few months. I'm also using this as my opportunity to take a breather from writing my dissertation, which SUCKS! But anyways if I get enough interest in this story I'll keep posting up parts but fair warning these updates will depend on how many people actually like this story and how annoying writing my dissertation gets over the summer :-)

He hadn’t known about _them_ but he probably shouldn’t have been surprised in all honesty.

If he had known he would have done so many things differently. He would have been more careful who he trusted he wouldn’t have let his ego get in the way and revealed his true identity to the world. He probably would have been much warier of S.H.E.I.L.D and he knows he would have made Natasha right from the get-go because if he had known about _them_ he would have been so much more concerned and cautious with the people he let close to him.

But he hadn’t known about _them_ until six months after he came back from Siberia battered and broken.

Six months after he had learned the truth about his parents and been betrayed.

Six months after Rogers had taken everything they had built and burned it down to ash.

Ignorance is no excuse he keeps telling himself, he should have looked he should have made sure but the idea of Howard cheating on his mother on top of everything else he did just seemed so unlikely. Jesus, when would the man have found the time to fuck around behind his families’ back for one thing? Howard was always buried in his work always looking for the good ol’ Captain, when exactly did the man find the time to meet a woman get her pregnant and then pay her off to get an abortion, which thankfully she didn’t go through with. But honestly looking back on it now, he wasn’t surprised, he was disappointed sure, but not surprised never surprised at the depth of Howard's deceits and vices.

It had taken about 2 months for Tony to truly digest and accept that he had a brother and a sister…all of a sudden…as if out of thin air.

It was hard to swallow on top of everything else that had been happening in his life but now that he thinks back on it the timing couldn’t have been better. Instead of drowning himself in everything he had just lost Tony now had the opportunity to learn about everything he had suddenly gained…namely an actual honest to god family.

They were twins, his brother and sister, her name was Ember his was Ezra. Ezra had bright sky blue almost white eyes with jet black hair like his mother, sharp cheekbones and vicious wit that he wielded like a weapon. Ember had soft long locks the color of mahogany with deep chocolate brown eyes framed by the thickest lashes you could ever imagine, she was soft-spoken but had a temper to rival all three of the furies. Her eyes had been the crux of the whole problem, eyes that looked like a mirror image of his own would haunt his dreams. Ember’s eyes were the one thing that kept bugging Tony invading his thoughts and keeping him up at night whenever he tried to convince himself that these two interlopers were nothing more than con artist trying to get at his money and name.

But in the end, they hadn’t wanted money or his name for that matter…all they had wanted was him…god only knows why. All they had wanted was their big brother in their life and if it were possible they were even more protective of him then Rhodey and Pepper combined. It didn’t hurt that they were born with the mutant X gene and had developed some rather extraordinary powers while attending Xavier’s School for the Gifted, Charles had referred to them as two of the most adept and powerful mutants he had ever had the pleasure of teaching. Scary praise once you put into perspective the fact that Jean Grey a.k.a. the Phoenix was an alum of that particular school.

Timing had played a rather huge role in everything that had recently happened in Tony’s life. Apparently, the old adage “Timing is everything” really was true, because without it Tony would be living a drastically different life right now.  

Ember and Ezra had never known who their father was and they had never pushed their mother for answers, they saw how much pain it caused her to bring up the subject so around the time they were being shipped off to Xavier’s they had both agreed not knowing was probably for the best and had completely stopped bringing it up, much to their mother’s relief. So, by the time Ember and Ezra had turned 25 they had accepted the fact that they would never have the answers to their questions concerning their father and their family would forever consist of each other and their mother.

But Fate had a sick sense of humor.

On the day Tony was fighting for his life in a dark bunker in Siberia Ember and Ezra’s mother, Ms. Angela Wilde, was also fighting for her life. The only difference was the fact that Ms. Wilde was fighting against a foe much more brutal than the one Tony was struggling against. After 5 long years of battling Angela finally lost her fight with cancer.

So, while the twins were mourning the loss of the only family they thought they had left somewhere halfway around the world their big brother was being medevacked to a secure facility for emergency medical treatment.

Thankfully Fate wasn’t so cruel as to take away everyone the twins had left, known or otherwise.

Although Tony’s injuries were serious they were not life-threatening and after a few days of yelling and screaming done mostly by Tony himself he had “convinced” the military doctors at the base he had been flown to for treatment to release him into his own care where he promptly called up Friday and had his private plane come and pick him and his damaged suit up for transport back to the Avengers compound stateside.  

Ms. Angela Wilde was not so lucky, around the time Tony was meeting an irate Rhodey at the Avengers compound the twins were being given a letter addressed to them by their mother’s lawyer. Among the contents of the letter was a heartfelt apology for keeping the truth from them for so long, a word of caution in perusing anything or anyone associated with their father and a name, the name of their father one Howard Anthony Walter Stark.

So now that the twins finally knew who their father was a whole new issue had arisen in its place. Everyone knew who the Starks where you would have to be a hermit to not know or at least recognize the name especially after everything Howard’s son had accomplished.

Now Ember and Ezra had to decide what they should do about their newly revealed big brother.  


End file.
